Scene mancanti
by Dietlinde
Summary: Dopo l'episodio 4x11 ho immaginato quello che poteva essere successo in tutti quei momenti che abbiamo solo sottinteso. Alcuni dialoghi sono fedeli alla puntata. Sarà una storia in progressione episodio per episodio. Spero vi piaccia
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i personaggi non sono miei, io non posseggo nulla. Grazie agli sceneggiatori per questa stagione meravigliosa.

Dopo l'episodio 4x11 ho immaginato quello che poteva essere successo in tutti quei momenti che abbiamo solo sottinteso. Alcuni dialoghi sono fedeli alla puntata. Sarà una storia in progressione episodio per episodio. Spero vi piaccia aspetto come sempre i vostri commenti. Grazie

4x11: Four of a Kind.

Li vide entrare in silenzio, capo chino, nessuno di loro guardò verso il suo ufficio. Avvertì subito una sensazione di freddo correrle lungo la colonna. Si riscosse, Rusty di fronte a lei le stava parlando, le stava chiedendo di mettere una buona parola con Hobbs.

"Non posso Rusty sei mio figlio ci sono delle regole, comunque sarò d'accordo con quello che decide Andrea" uscì con una strana sensazione addosso.

Gli osservò un attimo, non si erano ancora accorti della sua presenza, Tao e Amy stavano cercando delle prove negli oggetti requisiti, Julio con la testa bassa era seduto alla sua scrivania e Provenza, seduto, le dava la schiena.

"Dov'è Andy?" chiese con uno sguardo smarrito.

Si girarono verso di lei, quella sensazione non l'abbandonava.

"Oh, un paio di graffi poiché Madame X ha posto resistenza all'arresto ma sta bene, non è niente. Il medico si sta occupando di lui proprio ora" rispose Provenza mantenendo la parola data all'amico.

"Perché non ha telefonato" chiese ancora più preoccupata. "Ha lasciato il telefono in auto - oddio perché quella donna continuava ad insistere si chiese Provenza – perché non ci concentriamo sulla donna che lo ha ferito invece".

Per un attimo restò immobile, lo sguardo fisso come a cercare negli occhi dell'anziano la tenente la verità poi "Ok".

L'interrogatorio a Madame X o meglio a Molly, svelò l'identità dell'ultimo uomo che aveva partecipato alla partita e che aveva abbandonato il gioco arrabbiato 15 minuti prima della sparatoria. Certo avevano fatto ben pochi progressi e lei non riusciva a concentrarsi completamente. La mente ed il cuore erano con Andy, solo vedendolo si sarebbe tranquillizzata.

Si erano ripromessi di separare il lavoro dal privato ma adesso … oh mio Dio era così difficile. Aveva solo bisogno di sapere che lui stava bene, che le parole di Provenza erano vere.

Andy uscì dall'ascensore e si diresse verso la sala omicidi. Il torace gli faceva un male terribile, non avevano potuto somministrargli oppiaci quindi solo un'anestesia locale che ora stava lentamente scemando. Ma doveva esserci voleva arrestare Molly ….

"Andy – disse Sharon non togliendoli gli occhi di dosso come a sincerarsi che lui fosse veramente seduto di fronte a lei e che stesse bene – non sono preoccupata per l'arresto ma temo che tu non stia bene abbastanza per poter stare qui".

Il capo Taylor intervenne "Cosa hanno detto i dottori?".

"Non ho nessuna commozione, non mi hanno dato punti, solo qualche costola fratturata. Mi hanno fatto un'anestesia locale" rispose, ad ogni parola il torace gli faceva un male cane.

"E per quanto tempo farà effetto?" chiese Sharon, era una sofferenza vederlo così.

"Beh se è per questo sta già passando, ma non posso prendere oppiacei quindi prima che il male abbia la meglio voglio arrestare quella donna, è stata Molly vero?".

Provenza guardò verso il capitano "Non lo sappiamo".

Era tutto da dimostrare. Julio entrò solo per comunicare che il quarto uomo era morto.

Adesso il tempo era finito, dovevano chiudere il caso prima che la stampa si impossessasse della notizia.

Andy si alzò dalla sedia ma la smorfia che comparse sul suo viso tradì tutta la sua sofferenza.

"Andy, siediti, avanti" disse Sharon appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle "Resta qui, io cerco qualcuno che ti riporti a casa".

"Ok" rispose rassegnato.

Finalmente avevano il colpevole, Noah il figlio dell'autista, ora dovevano solo dimostrare se aveva agito da solo o con la complicità del padre.

Il signor Willis era estraneo agli omicidi, aveva solo riferito al figlio il luogo della partita, da quando aveva avuto un leggero ictus si sentiva più tranquillo a comunicare i suoi spostamenti …

Sharon lo osservò, poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse difficile per l'uomo scoprire che il proprio figlio fosse un pluriomicida.

"Che diavolo?".

Le parole del signor Willis la riportarono immediatamente nella stanza. Si avvicino al vetro del suo ufficio e "Oh mio Dio tenente chiami un ambulanza" disse con il terrore nella voce e corse verso Andy.

Arrivò appena in tempo, Andy si accasciò tra le sue braccia, lo mise sulla sedia e dolcemente gli accarezzò la guancia, per un attimo si dimenticò di tutto quello che la circondava, esistevano solo lei ed Andy.

Sharon restò sulla porta, il medico stava finendo la vista. Era stato un momento terribile. Con la mente ritornò a quella notte, era la seconda volta che lo vedeva ferito e sofferente. Ma quella notte era stato diverso.

Si era preoccupata ma adesso …. Ma adesso c'era molto di più, la certezza che il sentimento che provava per lui era forte, era vero. Un sentimento che non sentiva da anni, che pensava di non provare più. Questa volta era andata bene, si disse, solo qualche costola rotta e qualche ammaccatura … Dio ti ringrazio.

"Tenente, per i prossimi giorni riposo e deve eseguire gli esercizi respiratori, quindi ha bisogno di assistenza e supervisione. La metterò in contatto con un fisioterapista. Può tornare a casa ma preferirei che non stesse solo" disse il medico finendo la visita.

"Oh dottore non si preoccupi, nei prossimi giorni sarà super controllato ed assistito" Sharon guardò Andy e gli sorrise.

Andy annuì immaginandosi cosa lo aspettasse nei prossimi giorni.

La notte passò abbastanza tranquilla, il letto di Rusty era comodo ma non come il suo, non era più abituato a dormire in un letto singolo ma meglio che il divano … perché dormire con Sharon era fuori discussione …. Troppo presto …..

"Questa mattina pensi solo a far colazione e poi gli esercizi respiratori" gli disse poggiandogli la tazza di te e la frutta.

"Un momento, avevamo deciso che al lavoro avresti fatto il Boss ma per il resto ne avremmo discusso".

"Si Andy ma il medico ha detto che hai bisogno di assistenza e … supervisione quindi".

"Ok mi arrendo, dimmi almeno cosa è successo dopo che siamo andati via".

"Noah ha confessato, abbiamo trovato la pistola ed i soldi ma adesso basta parlarne".

Andy sorrise, cosa aveva fatto per essere così fortunato.

"Come stai?" chiese Sharon con la tenerezza che traspariva dalla voce. "Meglio" le rispose.

Lei gli prese la mano e la strinse, occhi negli occhi per un momento che sembrò eterno.

"Spero che Rusty non sia arrabbiato perché gli ho preso in prestito la stanza per un po'" le strinse la mano, aveva bisogno di sentirla vicino.

"No si è ho offerto lui, stiamo facendo progressi" quando Provenza le aveva detto che Andy era stato ferito, il suo cuore si era fermato e per un momento aveva smesso di funzionare come capitano, era solo una donna in ansia per l'uomo di cui si stava innamorando, perché ormai ne era certa Andrew Flynn era entrato nel suo cuore e non ne sarebbe più uscito. Erano stati fortunati questa volta.

"Andy adesso fai colazione poi facciamo gli esercizi".

Fu faticoso, ogni movimento era una battaglia. Era terribile vederlo così e non poter far nulla.

"Ok , che ne dici ora di stenderti un po'"non riuscendo a staccarsi da lui.

"Agli ordini capitano ma mi fai compagnia almeno un po'?" le sorrise in quel mondo che era impossibile negargli qualcosa.

"Andrew Flynn, sei terribile, vieni andiamo ma prometti di fare il bravo".

"Promesso parola di boyscout".

 **(Se vi è piaciuta continuerò ogni puntata con momenti solo Shandy** **Mi scuso per gli errori. Grazie aspetto recensioni)**


	2. Blackout

_**A/N: I personaggi non sono miei, io non posseggo nulla. Il racconto è in parte, fedele all'episodio. Ho aggiunto quelle parti che ho immaginato e sognato**_ __ _ **. Grazie grazie ancora agli autori e agli attori per questa stagione meravigliosa. Spero che ci sarà una quinta stagione, l'attesa di saperlo è snervante.**_

4x12: Blackout

"… Fatevi la vostra risatina – disse Jack allontanandosi verso l'uscita, poi - E consentitemi di dire ….. Che peccato, che peccato per Andy Flynn. Forse la sua situazione di salute non è brutta quanto mi ha detto Emily ma penso comunque che dovremo pregare per la sua guarigione".

Come aveva potuto amare quest'uomo, solo il pensiero la faceva rabbrividire.

Il pensiero di aver sperato poi, in passato, che tornasse da lei, che non lasciasse, la fece quasi vomitare.

Oddio come odiava Jack. Si, perché in questo preciso momento aveva capito che anche se era il padre dei suoi figli lo odiava. Non provava più nemmeno un po' d'affetto e quella compassione che in passato aveva fatto si che nei momenti bui la spingesse ad aiutarlo adesso era sparita … puff … dissolta come neve al sole.

Quell'uomo era inaffidabile. Lo aveva dimostrato con Rusty parlandogli dell'adozione ma con Andy, mio Dio con lui era stato crudele e la cosa che le faceva ancora più rabbia era l'espressione che aveva letto sul suo volto mentre stava parlando alla divisone.

Quella mattina quando Andy le aveva comunicato che per colpa dell'incidente era insorto un trombo nell'arteria carotidea e che, se con la terapia anticoagulante non si sarebbe sciolto, avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi ad un intervento, il suo cuore aveva perso più di un battito. Lo aveva ascoltato attentamente e quando era intervenuta i suoi occhi annacquati di lacrime e la sua voce rotta dalla paura e dall'emozione di comprendere quando era diventato importante per lei, l'avevano tradita.

Si era avvicinata per abbracciarlo ma Andy le aveva fatto cenno che era convalescente e poi aveva iniziato ad elencargli tutte le cose che non avrebbe potuto fare perché proibite dal medico. Non poteva stare solo in casa, non poteva guidare, accavallare le gambe oh come si era sentita impotente. Quando lui quasi timidamente le aveva chiesto se poteva restare ancora da lei …. Oh come avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva restare per sempre ed invece era rimasta a guardarlo ed a sorridergli ma con nel cuore la paura di perderlo adesso che lo aveva finalmente trovato. Andy aveva minimizzato l'intervento, e se non fosse stato poi così semplice?

Gli aveva promesso che solo lei, Provenza, Patrice ed i ragazzi avrebbero saputo dell'intervento, che il resto della divisione non ne sarebbe stato informato.

Si riscosse dai suoi ricordi, le parole di Jack libravano nell'aria come una spada.

Emily, avrebbe parlato con lei, oh se in questo momento fosse stata li …. Hrr , come aveva potuto, le aveva detto che Andy voleva che non si sapesse … Emily conosceva suo padre sapeva che era privo di scrupoli …..

Cercò con lo sguardo Provenza.

Adesso l'unica cosa che voleva era raggiungere Andy, solo così poteva calmarsi.

Per la prima volta quella mattina aveva agito d'impulso anzi no aveva agito come se fosse la cosa più naturale, lo aveva baciato, un bacio casto è vero ma pur sempre un bacio ma quello che ora la stupiva era che il tutto fosse avvenuto in presenza di Rusty.

Ed ora le parole di Jack …. Oh come odiava il suo ex.

Doveva calmarsi, doveva riflettere. Aggredire Jack non avrebbe portato a nulla, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Doveva vedere Andy immediatamente.

La casa era al buio, accese la luce dell'ingresso, si tolse le scarpe, certo Manolo era il suo stilista preferito ma i tacchi …. Tenerli tutto il giorno …

Vide la luce che filtrava dalla stanza di Rusty, aprì piano la porta per non svegliarlo, sapeva che gli esercizi lo stancavano terribilmente.

Andy si accorse subito della sua presenza.

"Oh Andy" riuscì solo a dirgli prima di sedersi accanto a lui e prendergli la mano. Lui sorrise, Provenza lo aveva già avvisato di quello che era accaduto in sala omicidi, di quanto Jack fosse stato bastardo.

"Mi dispiace, Emily, oh come vorrei avere tra le mani mia figlia in questo momento. Io …" disse mentre con il pollice gli accarezzava il palmo della mano.

"Va tutto bene Sharon, è tutto ok. Sappiamo tutti come è fatto Jack. L'intervento andrà benissimo e quando mi sarò ripreso, tu ed io, ritorniamo al Surce, sono troppo legato a quel ristorante.

Sharon sorrise, era stato lì che avevano avuto il loro primo e vero appuntamento. Quella sera entrambi avevano finalmente ammesso che non era più solo amicizia.

"Andy, andrà tutto bene vero? promettimi che seguirai alla lettera le indicazioni del medico e che …" disse distogliendo lo sguardo prima che lui capisse che stava per piangere.

"Sharon, non posso prometterti che andrà tutto bene … beh io non sono il chirurgo - disse con quel suo sguardo che ogni volta la faceva capitolare – ma posso assicurarti che non farò niente per mettere a repentaglio il nostro futuro insieme. Ora che ti ho trovata non voglio perderti".

"Andy, io ci sarò sempre" si sdraiò vicino a lui facendo attenzione a non fargli male. Per ora c'erano solo loro, con Emily avrebbe parlato dopo.

Si alzò piano per non svegliarlo, era riuscito a trovare una posizione che non aumentasse il dolore, era riuscito ad addormentarsi …. Aprì piano la porta ed uscì. Il telefono continuava a suonare.

"Emily" disse cercando di non lasciar trasparire il fatto che fosse arrabbiata e delusa.

"Mamma – rispose la ragazza dopo un attimo di silenzio – io … lo so che sei arrabbiata ma è papà, mi ha chiesto di te, aveva sentito certe voci e …. ".

Sharon si passò la mano tra i capelli "Emily, si, sono arrabbiata ma sono moltopiù delusa, delusa perché ho chiesto solo una cosa e …. Andy non voleva che si sapesse ed io glielo avevo promesso – Emily fece per interrompere ma – no Emily lasciami continuare, lui è molto importante per me e … si, il sapere che dovrà affrontare un intervento se la terapia non dovesse funzionare beh mi terrorizza io … adesso è tardi, domani ne riparliamo domani. Andy si è appena addormentato".

"Ok mamma, e .. scusa ancora" chiuse la comunicazione.

Appoggiò la testa al muro, Emily, Jack … l'unica cosa importante era Andy … doveva pensare solo a lui …

Aprì piano la porta, dormiva ancora, sorrise dolcemente, avrebbero affrontato tutto questo insieme, si insieme …..


	3. Reality ceck

**A/N:** come sempre alcuni dialoghi e situazioni sono fedeli all'episodio. Io non posseggo nulla.

4x14: Reality check

Il caso era chiuso. Julio stava cercando di combattere i fantasmi del suo passato. Aveva chiesto a Provenza di controllare che stesse bene.

Chiuse il Pc, finalmente poteva andare a casa. Aveva solo voglia di sedersi sul divano insieme ad Andy, la loro tazza di tea, solo quello ….

Si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò le tempie. Per tutto il giorno aveva faticato a concentrarsi.

Era successo tutto troppo in fretta, un attimo prima erano felici per aver finalmente scoperto i loro reciproci sentimenti ed un attimo dopo … poteva dissolversi tutto ed il pensiero di poterlo perdere diventava ogni giorno più insoportabile.

Se quel trombo … oh mio Dio non voleva nemmeno pensarci cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, nell'arteria carotidea, era un secondo per … no, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Entrò piano, se Andy stava dormendo non voleva svegliarlo. La luce in cucina era accesa ed il rumore del bollitore le fece capire che il loro rituale era quasi pronto.

Si tolse le scarpe, lasciò cadere la borsa a terra.

"Ciao - gli si avvicino accarezzandogli la schiena, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma aveva paura di combinare guai – pensavo dormissi".

Andy si girò verso di lei, poteva notare sul viso i segni della stanchezza e della preoccupazione. Si sentì in colpa.

Non era così che aveva immaginato la loro relazione. Non era lei che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di lui, forse doveva lasciarla libera, doveva rallentare, dirle che sarebbe stato meglio prendersi una pausa, forse ….

Forse …. Ma fu egoista …..

"Come sta Julio?" chiese invece. Sharon sorrise stanca "Ho lasciato che fosse lui a dare la notifica, spero solo che questo riesca ad aiutarlo, so che non è molto ma forse …. Oh Andy mi dispiace ho permesso che rivivesse tutto io …".

"Andy le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso "Sharon tu non potevi saperlo, quando ce ne ha parlato abbiamo pensato che dovesse dirtelo lui. So che questo caso per lui è stato difficile, non ha avuto una vita facile noi …".

Sharon si fece più vicina, lo sfiorò dolcemente accarezzandogli il viso "Capisco, è giusto così, spero che tutto questo possa alleviare un po' il suo dolore ma adesso basta …. Come stai?".

"Meglio, speriamo che tutto questo riposo serva, Sharon non voglio essere un peso, mi dispiace che tu e Rusty siate …".

"Sss, l'unica cosa che conta e che tu stia bene. lo so che per te è difficile, stare qui, non fare niente, so che il lavoro ti manca – sorrise – sai … è brutto vedere la tua scrivania vuota … io …".

"Anche tu mi manchi" avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma doveva fare attenzione con i movimenti.

"Ho sentito Ricky, mi ha detto che Jack lo ha chiamato, ha cercato di avere tue notizie ma Ricky è stato perfetto – rise – oh Andy come vorrei a volte …".

"Provo la stessa reazione anch'io , chissà perché Jack tira fuori il lato peggiore delle persone".

Squillo il telefono. "Si, ah tenente … ok sono contenta, grazie ancora – poi – era Provenza, è con Julio pare sia andato tutto bene, stanno andando a mangiare qualcosa. Sei stanco?".

"Un po' ma ho voglia di restare ancora così, ancora un attimo" chiuse gli occhi. Sharon gli accarezzò la mascella "Si ancora un po'".

Fu così che gli trovò Rusty al suo rientro, addormentati … sul divano …

Perfetto e lui dove avrebbe dormito adesso? Certo che da quando Andy era da loro tutto era cambiato, non aveva più una stanza, Sharon sembrava non avere più tempo per lui, sempre preoccupata per le condizioni di Flynn.

Certo si era offerto lui di dargli la sua camera ma sembrava che fosse per pochi giorni ed ora invece con la storia del trombo chissà per quanto tempo.

Gli aveva sentiti parlare la sera precedente, sapeva che se la terapia non avesse funzionato Andy avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi ad un intervento, sapeva che Sharon era preoccupata, l'aveva vista più volte con gli occhi lucidi.

Anche questa mattina gli aveva ripetuto per l'ennesima volta cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se Andy fosse stato male, chiamare il 911 e poi lei. Aveva notato come si era soffermata a guardarlo prima d'uscire e quando la porta si era chiusa alle sue spalle l'aveva sentita piangere.

Certo che quando Flynn le combinava, le combinava proprio bene … alla sua età cercare di fermare una macchina aggrappandosi alla portiera …

Sharon non lo sapeva ma era pesante stare con lui tutto il pomeriggio, fargli da babysitter ….

Prese un bicchiere d'acqua, volse lo sguardo al divano, certo però erano carini ….

Il tenente lo aveva portato a cena ed ora finalmente era solo.

Solo con i suoi fantasmi, con i suoi ricordi …

Vedere quel video aveva riportato tutto in superficie. La telefonata dei colleghi, la corsa sul luogo dell'incidente … mio Dio vederla così …

Ma stranamente non sentiva più quel dolore cieco quella rabbia che impregnava ogni millimetro della sua pelle.

Aveva odiato quel medico, era colpa sua, lui aveva sospeso la terapia … _non serve più, sua moglie sono anni che non ha più crisi epilettiche_ …

Con lei quel maledetto giorno era morta anche una parte della sua vita. Quella vita che non avrebbero più avuto, il figlio che non sarebbe mai nato.

Aveva cercato per tutta la giornata di non far emergere i sentimenti che lo stavano divorando ma sapeva di non esserci riuscito.

Il capitano se ne era accorta. aveva capito che Flynn le aveva raccontato di sua moglie, avrebbe dovuto farlo lui ma non ci era riuscito. Con i colleghi era stato più semplice, si conoscevano da anni, con Tao poi il rapporto era sempre stato speciale sapeva che il collega in più di un occasione lo aveva protetto dalla Johnson.

Ma con il capitano era diverso, non sapeva perché ma lo era.

Si avviò verso la camera, era stanco ma per la prima volta avvertiva che forse le cose sarebbero migliorate che forse con il tempo ci sarebbe stata pace … anche per lui ...

 _(Grazie sempre a tutti, aspetto i vostri commenti. So che ho trattato Rusty un po' male ma a volte sembra che gli dia fastidio Andy, almeno questa è l'impressione che mi ha dato. Mi scuso per gli errori. Ciao e buona domenica)._


	4. Taking the Fall

A/N : Grazieeeee Duff, grazie a tutti è stato un episodio meraviglioso, l'ho adorato, in ogni momento, ed ora aspetto il _Ti amo_ perché ci sarà vero …..

Alcuni dialoghi sono fedeli all'originale ma i personaggi non sono miei, io non posseggo nulla.

 **4x14: Taking the Fall**

Aveva intuito cosa volesse dirle ma era stato più forte di lei …. " _Andy,sarò qua ad aspettarti" …_ lo aveva bloccato. Il medico la invitò ad uscire.

Non voleva essere vista così, impaurita con il cuore in tumulto. Lei, lei che era sempre stata una donna capace di controllare le proprie emozioni, lei che aveva fatto della riservatezza la sua corazza, lei che …. Si portò una mano alla bocca come a trattenere un singhiozzo … forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo parlare .. forse …

Rusty le si avvicinò "Mamma tutto bene?"."Io … io confido che supereremo anche questo" riuscì solo a dire.

"Sharon".

Diede il piatto al figlio e si girò verso Andrea. "Sharon, ho parlato con l'avvocato di Lilly Palmer e ci ha offerto l'omicidio colposo ma … non posso accettare".

Sharon si voltò, ecco era arrivato il momento, lo stavano portando in sala operatoria. I loro occhi si incontrarono.

Andy le sorrise, con tutto l'amore che aveva nel cuore. Sorrise, anche se aveva una paura boia ma lei non doveva capirlo, con lei aveva cercato di scherzare, di minimizzare, solo con Provenza aveva ammesso che forse …

No, con lei no. Poteva scorgere in quegli occhi verde giada le lacrime che cercava di trattenere ….

Sharon lo vide allontanarsi "Ha avuto ogni possibilità di dire ciò che doveva dire e non lo ha fatto. Posso solo chiedermi il perché" sussurrò cercando di non crollare e non distogliendo lo sguardo da Andy ….. oddio come quelle parole erano vere anche per lei.

"Grazie a Dio allora comprendi" disse Andrea.

Sharon cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, non voleva piangere, prese la mano dell'amica e la strinse forte "Si … credo di si".

Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui, da quel letto che si stava allontanando … era successo tutto troppo in fretta, la mattina lo aveva lasciato a casa con la certezza di rivederlo a sera ed ora quella certezza forse …

Andy alzò la mano e le sorrise ancora, poi non la vide più.

Ecco ora era solo, solo a combattere la battaglia più importante. Troppi pensieri gli affollavano la mente.

In passato era stato ferito, anche gravemente, lo aveva messo in conto, era il suo lavoro e più volte quando era accaduto si era detto che non aveva nulla da perdere ma adesso ….. adesso era diverso …. tutto questo era diverso …

Adesso aveva tutto da perdere … Nicole, i nipoti e lei, la donna che amava con tutto se stesso.

Aveva tentato tante volte di dirglielo ma ogni volta che aveva provato a dirle - T _i amo -_ scattava in lui un nervosismo … avevano tutti e due un vissuto importante alle spalle, non voleva spaventarla, aveva paura di perderla.

Più di una volta Sharon gli aveva fatto capire di avere bisogno di tempo e dirle - _ti amo -_ probabilmente avrebbe rovinato tutto … e se lei non si fosse sentita allo stesso modo?

Si, sapeva che c'era un sentimento forte che li legava ma quelle due parole potevano cambiare tutto, quelle due parole avrebbero reso il tutto ancora più vero, ancora più forte e se lei non fosse stata ancora pronta per tutto ciò? …..

Aveva provato anche un attimo prima a dirglielo ma lei.. lei lo aveva bloccato.

La lettera, certo che Provenza non era stato di grande aiuto, chiedi un favore ad un amico e lui … nah ti da carta e penna e ti dice di scrivere …

E lui aveva scritto, le aveva scritto quello che provava, tutto quello che in questi mesi non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle …. ma forse era troppo tardi …

Ma mio Dio, non avrebbe lasciato che uno stupido trombo decidesse per lui … no ….

Adesso l'anestesista incanulava la vena ed ecco che l'anestetico iniziava a scorrere nel suo corpo. Si sentiva così stanco, le palpebre pesanti, le voci sempre più ovattate, le luci … ecco ora era buio, tutto buio …. Ora niente sarebbe dipeso da lui …. più niente …..

Andrea guardò Sharon, sapeva che si frequentavano ma non aveva capito che i sentimenti della donna per Flynn fossero così forti ma forse, fino a quel momento, nemmeno lei lo aveva capito.

"Scusa Andrea – disse Sharon lasciandole la mano – ho bisogno di stare sola, io …".

"Certo, se hai bisogno di me sono con gli altri".

"Grazie, vado nella cappella" disse con un nodo in gola trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

Rusty la vide allontanarsi, fece per raggiungerla ma Provenza lo fermò "No ragazzo lasciale questo momento, lei sa che siamo qui".

Rusty abbassò la testa, quando aveva visto Sharon stringere la mano della Hobbs aveva capito che il sentimento che univa sua madre ad Andy era amore, amore con la A maiuscola … chi era lui per mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a tutto ciò …

La cappella era silenziosa, i raggi del sole creavano giochi di colori filtrando attraverso le vetrate colorate. C'era pace, tanta pace …. Ma non nel suo cuore ….

Si inginocchiò davanti al Crocefisso. Tante volte si era ritrovata in quella posizione, le mani giunte, gli occhi fissi sulla Croce.

Chiuse gli occhi, sentì le lacrime bagnarle le palpebre e scendere finalmente libere a rigarle le guance. Adesso non aveva più bisogno di fingere, non doveva più far credere che stesse bene, piangere l'avrebbe aiutata a scaricare la tensione, la paura.

Che sciocca che era stata lo aveva lasciato andare via senza dirgli quello che provava veramente. Perché ne era certa come l'aria che respirava, lei amava quell'uomo, lo amava con tutta se stessa ma quelle due parole - _ti amo –_ non era riuscita a dirle.

Andy era irruento, impulsivo ma se andavi oltre alla prima impressione scoprivi un uomo dolce, sensibile, delicato. A poco a poco, in punta di piedi era entrato nel suo cuore, quel cuore che per troppo tempo era rimasto chiuso in cassaforte. Lui con pazienza, infinita pazienza, ne aveva trovato la combinazione ed ora … ora gli apparteneva.

 _Ti amo …._ due semplici parole che forse non avrebbe mai potuto pronunciare.

Guardò l'orologio, Andy era appena sceso, probabilmente l'intervento non era nemmeno cominciato ma mio Dio per lei era come se fosse trascorsa un'eternità.

Quando Buzz le aveva detto "Capitano è un'emergenza" aveva cercato di restare calma. Ma quando Provenza aveva nominato il St. Leo e Tao le aveva detto che Andy aveva avuto un piccolo incidente ….. il suo cuore si era fermato.

La corsa in ospedale, aveva usato l'auto di servizio, lei che non violava mai le regole … ma si trattava di Andy. Tutto quel sangue su Rusty, per un momento aveva perso il controllo e la sua voce l'aveva tradita.

Pregò sottovoce tra le lacrime "Signore, non puoi portarmelo via, lo so che deve essere fatta la Tua volontà, l'ho sempre accettata ma ti prego … io ho bisogno di lui … non gli ho detto che lo amo, lui deve saperlo, Ti prego …".

Il tempo scorreva a rallentatore. Usci dalla cappella, sapeva che doveva farsi forza che doveva raggiungere Rusty e tutti gli altri.

Aveva avuto paura tante altre volte, per Ricky, per Emily, per Rusty a causa di Stroh ma questa …. Questa era una paura diversa, sorda, cupa …. Una paura che non sapeva affrontare.

Provenza la vide lungo il corridoio, si portò una mano alla tasca. La lettera gli bruciava come fosse fuoco. Lui non pregava mai ma per la prima volta si ritrovò a sussurrare "Signore fa che non debba consegnargliela".

(Grazie sempre a tutti. Mi scuso per gli errori)


	5. Thick as Thieves

The Jumpimg off Point

Non voleva sentirsi un peso, non era così che avrebbe voluto stare con lei. Certo Sharon aveva ragione non era ancora in grado di poter stare solo. Si sentiva debole e poi gli doleva ammetterlo ma aveva anche un po' di timore.

Rusty si era offerto di prestargli nuovamente la stanza ma … non riusciva a capirlo quel ragazzo, un momento sembrava che riuscissero a fare progressi ed un attimo dopo sembrava infastidito. Certo era capibile, prima tutto il tempo di Sharon, a parte quando avevano un caso, era tutto per lui, ora invece doveva dividerla. Ma non era un bambino doveva capire che nessuno gli avrebbe usurpato il posto, nemmeno lui.

Chiuse gli occhi, la testa gli doleva, era stanco, forse aveva chiesto troppo ma quando il medico gli aveva detto che era dimesso beh voleva dimostrare a tutti che stava bene.

Appoggiò la testa sul divano, dannazione non aveva ancora trovato il momento giusto per dirle quello che provava per lei, era stato più semplice scriverle la lettera ora si sentiva un codardo.

Sharon lo osservò dalla cucina, quando il medico aveva dato l'ok per la dimissione aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Erano stati giorni difficili. Una volta Jack le aveva detto che aveva dato per scontato diverse cose, anche lei negli ultimi mesi lo aveva fatto con Andy ed il loro rapporto.

L'intervento, la paura di perderlo … solo in quel momento si era resa conto che tutto poteva finire in un attimo a volte senza il tempo di dirsi quello che si prova veramente.

In questi giorni non era stata capace di dirgli "Ti amo". Nel suo cuore, nella sua testa lo aveva ripetuto un miliardo di volte ma dalla sua bocca non era uscito niente.

Era difficile, erano anni anzi secoli che non diceva più "ti amo".

Ma era così che si sentiva … innamorata. Non immaginava che sarebbe stato così bello avere Andy in casa. Oddio si era accorta che i rapporti tra lui e Rusty erano altalenanti ma Rusty se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Lei non lo avrebbe abbandonato ma non avrebbe nemmeno rinunciato ad Andy ora che avevano un'altra possibilità.

Si, quando lo avevano riportato in stanza aveva ringraziato Dio di averglielo lasciato. Sapeva che non era ancora pronta a fare il passo successivo, Andy non le metteva fretta, era così dolce, a volte pensava di non meritarlo.

Sapeva che prima poi il sesso sarebbe entrato nel loro rapporto ma … non era ancora il momento. In passato aveva avuto rapporti occasionali, non c'era stato solo Jack …

Con Andy però era diverso, c'era di più tra loro, c'era amicizia, c'era sentimento un sentimento vero e per lei questo era ancora più importante del sesso.

In Andy aveva trovato un amico, un confidente. Con nessuno era riuscita ad aprirsi come aveva fatto con lui. E pensare che all'inizio erano cane e gatto.

Andy riusciva sempre a farla sorridere, riusciva a farla ridere come non faceva da tanto tempo. Come quella volta alla partita dei Dodgers quando si era tuffato per prendere la palla lanciata tra la folla ….

Sorrise, si era addormentato, era così dolce, la bocca leggermente aperta e quel rumore che faceva con il respiro. Si avvicinò piano per non svegliarlo. Anche se aveva fatto vedere a tutti che stava meglio lei sapeva che era stata una giornata pesante, sapeva che era stanco.

La prossima settimana sarebbe rientrato al lavoro, scrivania almeno poteva tenerlo d'occhio. Saperlo in prima linea la preoccupava.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò piano. Il rientro al lavoro avrebbe comportato anche la fine della temporanea convivenza. Non poteva chiedergli di restare ma sarebbe stato difficile lasciarlo andare.

La loro temporanea routine … la colazione insieme, ritornare a casa anche tardi e sapere che lui era lì ad aspettarla … era stato facile abituarsi a tutto ciò.

Gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia "Andy – sussurrò piano – è tardi". "Mmm, Sharon io …. Scusa mi sono addormentato, quel fisioterapista … promettimi che non lo rivedrò più altrimenti giuro che ..".

Sharon rise "Promesso, Andy io volevo ….". "Sss … non ora, devo dirti tante cose ma non voglio farlo in pigiama … voglio …". Non lo lasciò finire, lo baciò dolcemente.

Avrebbero avuto il loro momento, adesso sapeva che per loro ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo.

 _Mi scuso se ho fatto passare tempo. Spero nei prossimi episodi di vedere sempre più Shandy Mi scuso per gli errori._


	6. 4x16

**4x16**

Erano trascorsi già 2 giorni … 2 giorni senza vederlo la sera al suo rientro, senza fare colazione insieme … 2 giorni senza la loro routine.

Eppure lo sapeva fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stato temporaneo, ma era stato facile abituarsi alla sua presenza, al vederlo girare per l'appartamento in tuta o con l'accappatoio verde così diverso che in giacca e cravatta, cosi intimo..

Era stato bello la sera sul divano, troppo stanchi per guardare un film ma non abbastanza per non restare lì abbracciati a godersi l'uno la presenza dell'altra in tranquillità.

Da quando avevano avuto il loro primo appuntamento, da quando avevano parlato con Taylor e deciso di prendere tutto con calma per adattarsi alla "nuova situazione" …. Tutto invece si era mosso velocemente.

Il ferimento di Andy, il trombo, l'intervento la paura di perderlo .. tutto aveva accelerato il loro rapporto … la loro temporanea convivenza …

Sharon sorrise, non che fosse ne fosse dispiaciuta ma ora … ora che aveva assaporato il vivere con lui anche solo per un po' …. Ora le mancava terribilmente.

Andy, in piedi davanti a lei con la teca in mano, le illustrava i nuovi sviluppi sul caso. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, abbracciarlo, dirgli quanto era stata triste quando era tornato nel suo appartamento, quanto gli mancava ma …. Non fece nulla di tutto ciò.

Avevano deciso niente PDA al lavoro ma questa volta non era per quello … sapeva che questa volta sarebbe stato più difficile staccarsi da lui, era stata così vicina a perderlo.

"Andy, sono due giorni che sei tornato a casa da solo, come va?" non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, non voleva che lui vi leggesse la sua paura, la sua tristezza, era stato difficile lasciarlo al suo appartamento due giorni prima.

"Bene, anzi benissimo. Potrei riprendere il servizio attivo subito .." rispose lasciando trasparire la noia per l'inattività.

"Il tuo medico dice il contrario Andy e … oggi c'è il processo, sei testimone" rispose lanciandogli un sorriso.

"Si, e Sharon non serve che mi accompagni".

"Ah ma non ci pensavo proprio" non voleva farlo sentire soffocato ma aveva già organizzato tutto per non lasciarlo andare da solo.

Il caso si era concluso, era stato triste vedere cosa fanno le persone per soldi …

Appoggiata al balcone, la tazza di tea in mano, guardava le luci della città. Non sapeva nemmeno perché ma riuscivano a rilassarla.

"A cosa pensi?" due braccia l'avvolsero da dietro e la strinsero. Lei appoggiò la nuca al torace di Andy e si lasciò andare "Mmm è stata una giornata difficile, il caso …. Ma ora sto cosi bene qui .. con te che non voglio pensare ad altro" disse girandosi verso lui ed appoggiando la fronte sul suo cuore, poteva sentirne il battito _tu tun tu tun_ e riusciva a calmarla.

"Sharon, sono io, sono Andy .. il tuo amico .. il tuo boyfriend …. avanti adesso mi dici cosa ti preoccupa" disse accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena, la mano tracciava dei delicati cerchi sul tessuto della camicetta, poteva sentire l'effetto che le stava facendo.

"Non ti posso nascondere nulla vero … ok mi arrendo – gli prese la cravatta ed iniziò a lisciarla tra le dita – sono preoccupata per Rusty temo che questa storia gli sia sfuggita dalle mani e …" .

"Ma tu ,lo aiuterai come fai sempre ed alla fine capirà come comportarsi. Slider verrà condannato, ora resta da sapere se all'ergastolo o a morte. Rusty deve solo capire che la condanna non dipende da lui, ma non c'è solo questo vero?" concluse baciandole la fronte.

"Mmm ma come sei perspicace tenente. No non c'è solo questo è che …. – si bloccò un attimo e lo guardò fisso negli occhi - …. mi sei mancato, lo so avevamo deciso di prendere tutto con calma, vecchio stile ma .. oh … adesso smettila di ridere, sì lo confesso mi manca non averti qui".

Andy smise immediatamente di ridere, le prese il viso tra le mani e lo attirò più vicino a se "Mi manchi anche tu e non immagini nemmeno quanto" le sussurrò sulle labbra poi la baciò dolcemente.

Sharon si aggrappò a lui nel bacio … ecco era tutto perfetto, era qui che voleva essere … così …

"Vieni – disse prendendola per mano – è tardi, tu sei esausta e devo confessarlo la giornata è stata pesante anche per me".

"Ancora un attimo" non era pronta a vederlo andare via, non stasera.

Rusty entrò piano, era tardissimo lo sapeva ma non se l'era sentito di affrontare ancora Sharon. Lo sapeva che sua madre aveva ragione ma ..

Sorrise quando li vide … tutto come ai vecchi tempi. Si erano ancora addormentati sul divano, abbracciati. Sua madre sembrava così serena, cosi felice.

Prese la coperta e la distese, fece per allontanarsi quando Sharon aprì piano gli occhi "Sei tornato – sussurrò per non svegliare Andy – Rusty va tutto bene?". Lui annuì.

"Ok, adesso vai a dormire – poi guardò verso Andy – no, non lo svegliare, stiamo bene così" si accoccolò più comoda e chiuse gli occhi, questa notte non lo avrebbe lasciato andare via. Non questa notte.


End file.
